


Friendly Games

by BlackNinja



Series: The life of Resident Evil [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, friends just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Nothing like having friends over playing a few games and having a blast, Well not with this group of friends its not enough.





	Friendly Games

Chris was sitting at his desk finishing the last little bit of paperwork he had when a message popped up on his phone, Chris pick up his phone to see the message was from Leon.

{Hey Chris, the gang is going to the old spot u coming?}. Chris look at the text then the clock on his desk to see it was finally time for him to go, Chris hit reply and typed.

{Yeah I’ll be their}. Chris put the papers he had in a briefcase and walk to over to where his coat was hang up and left the building.

When Chris was driving down the road to the bar all his friends were a massive wave of texts came over his phone drowning him. Chris couldn’t do nothing about but hear the sounds of beeps coming from his phone, smart thing to do was turn the phone off. But having a police car right beside you makes it a little difficult to do that without getting a ticket on top of it.

When Chris made it to the bar it look like it was closed but, that what they wanted people to think because at night it was just friends drinking with friends having fun with no disturbance. Chris park his car along with everyone else in the back of the bar her walk inside to see; Piers on a table sing his heart out at Hello by Adele, Leon losing a bet by the bartender, Claire drinking along with Helena and Ada, Jake and Sherry at the jukebox?, and Jill and Sheva throwing money at Piers, and Moira and Ashley filming piers for blackmail I mean “research”. When Chris closed the door behind him everyone greeted him with a warm welcome Chris went over to the bar to have a seat when the bartender gave Chris a beer.

“Well, well look who came to the party” said Leon looking pissed for some reason.

“Well yeah you texted me, talking about coming” said Chris confused by Leon’s face impression.

“I lost forty-dollars because of you!”

“Why you betted on me, you thought I was not to coming?” Chris sipped his beer waiting for an answer from Leon.

“He lost. I won” said Ada.

“Well. High-five!” said Chris giving Ada a high-five.

“You guys are mean” said Leon with his arms crossed.

“Ashley Help me!” said Leon.

“No”

Hours pass and thing get heated when an unknown face walks through the doors. Nobody remembers inviting anyone else to this “meeting” when the person came into the light everyone seen that it was Carla Radames. Everyone welcomed her in with open arms and lots of booze, another hour pass everyone is fully drunk and ready for the game to begin.

“Okay, okay everyone let the games began!” said Claire

“As your Captain I be the one who makes the rules and the game objective” Everyone sat around the table where Claire was standing on to hear her better. 

“I’ve made up a few tasks for everyone first team to finish the most task wins a Hundred-dollars and gets free drinks for a mouth. Let the Hunger games begin!” said Claire wearing a sinister smile pressing the send button on her phone.

Everyone look at their phone to see a list of things to do and how much they will get for completing them.

“Strip naked?! In front of random group?” said Leon.

“So you out, Leon? Oh yeah I almost forgot you must do the tasks in order if u don’t you have to buy everyone’s drink for a year.”

“Ok I’ll do it” said Leon walking out of the bar like bullet.

Everyone left the bar to start the game splitting up into two teams. Ada & Helena, Chris & Piers, Jake & Sherry, Jill & Sheva, Moira & Ashley, and Claire & Carla.

**_\--May the best win!--_ **

**Author's Note:**

> comment plz :)


End file.
